The Snake Speaks
by Libby.not.a.slave.to.fashion
Summary: No one really knows that much about Snake... This is my idea of what happened to him before he joined the circus.
1. Chapter 1 The Snake Whispers

Everyone thought snake was a half human half snake hybrid. Of course, if they thought about it that was "impossible." Snakes were reptiles and humans were mammals. The two could not mate. Naturally.

No, Snake was born in a laboratory, a laboratory that specialized in creating "impossible" creatures. Snake was known at the time as TSMRHS9547, meaning Test Subject Mammal-Reptile Human-Snake number nine-thousand, five-hundred and forty seven. Many other part-human part-snake brothers and sisters had gone before him, nine-thousand, five-hundred and forty six to be exact. Most of them died even before conception, many others dying in their human wombs, killing the mothers as well. Eventually the scientists created an artificial womb, to prevent the deaths of human mothers. Women were very expensive and hard to replace.

He grew up in this laboratory, fed well, bathed and taken care-of, well, he had to deal with the tests and observations, but he had no knowledge of the outside world. He didn't even know it existed. This was his life, with little human contact. He was taught to speak and understand English, but punished when he spoke unless told to. He knew how to speak snakish, having been born with his vocal cords able to produce both the ranges of hisses snakes used and the sounds humans made. The doctors loved him, he was the first of his kind, he was a break-through for the ages! But he was not the last subject they created. TSMRHS9548 was made just after Snake was conceived, born a few days after Snake as a girl. As they grew, barely catching sight of each other once a week, TSMRHS9547 easily overcame Snake in the eyes of the doctors, and they threw him in "the closet."

"The closet" was where they put all the "failures," the ones that were no longer needed, or to dangerous to handle. It was a large room, with no windows except for the one-way mirror and a single door. The walls would have been pure white, Snake could tell, if not for the blood stains everywhere. It was a crowded room, test subjects packed so tight they couldn't move. The doctors never came in, for fear of their lives. They all watched from the one-sided mirror as the test subjects tore each other apart, limb from limb and devoured each other in attempts to live just a week or two longer. There was no food in "the closet," just the part-human part-animal...

Things.

Even though Snake knew for some reason that he shouldn't like being in the closet, he found it somewhat comforting. Snake didn't like being alone.

Snake lasted a few weeks in that hell-hole before one of the predators higher on the food-chain set it's eyes on him. This was a room with no morals, sickness and despair. As all animals discover through natural urges, one of the older, dead test subjects had discovered sex. All the others were still to young to have the urges yet. This test subject, TSMMHL993, part lion, raped his victims before devouring them. The other test subjects discovered that this "felt good," so they did it as well. The hell on Earth ravaged by murder, rape, sickness and part-cannibalism was where Snake lived for almost a month, before it happened.

Now, snakes are very nimble creatures, able to move with just their body weight, and hawks are their natural predator. TSMAHH1294 died of a sickness a few days after Snake was thrown into "the closet," much to Snake's relief. But being in that room also meant other creatures that would attack him. The top of the food chain at that time was TSMDRHT5011, a Tyrannosaurus-Rex hybrid. He took out all the major predators and was on to the minor ones. Starting with Snake.

TSMDRHT5011 stalked over to Snake one day, glaring and showing his large, jagged teeth, "Turn around and bend over, Snake-man, I'm going to fuck you and eat you," TSMDRHT5011 said, in his native tongue. TSMDRHT5011 was stupid, just like the Tyrannosaurus-Rexs' of old. Snake looked up at the half-man, startled and scared, though he would never show it on his face. "I said, turn around and bend over, bitch!" TSMDRHT5011 screamed, slapping Snake across the face. Snake scampered away, hiding behind a half-squirrel. TSMDRHT5011 roared, slapping the half-squirrel across the room. The half-squirrel smashed against the one-way mirror, shattering it to pieces. All the half-humans stared at the broken glass. Snake, taking the opportunity, jumped out the hole in the wall and ran down the hall to a door. TSMDRHT5011 chased after him, still thinking about dinner as the others scampered around, trying to find a place to hide. Snake passed corridor after corridor, finally finding a window with bright sunlight coming from it. He stared, temporarily awe-struck. TSMDRHT5011 followed closely behind, stopping as soon as he saw the green grass and blue sky. Two doctors ran down the hallway, dart guns in hand. Snake saw them first and broke through the window, running as fast as he could. TSMDRHT5011 quickly followed him, still thinking about dinner. The doctors aimed at TSMDRHT5011, not even thinking about Snake, he was more human and less of a problem. They could find him later.

Snake ran as fast as he could on this foreign grass, something he had never seen before. Behind him TSMDRHT5011 crashed to the ground, enough sedative to make a dinosaur go unconscious instantly pumping through his veins. The doctors chased after Snake, but he was much faster than these old men, and aiming at moving targets with their bad eyes was impossible. Snake had escaped to this outside world he'd never seen before, a world he didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2 The Snake Speaks

Hey, so this is going to be a three-chapter story, just so know. =D Snake is so neglected!!! This makes me sad! T^T So... this is the third part in my on going project to bring a little love to the neglected characters that have 0-5 stories written about them.

If, for _**any**_ chance you'd like to bring a little love to them as well, Angela, Bard, Beast, Dagger, Doc, Doll, Drocell, Lau, Pluto, Ranmao, Tanaka, and Viscount Druitt have between 0 and 5 stories written about them.

If you do happen to write a story about them, I will love you for the rest of my short life. (Translation: I'll review! 3)

Just a side note about writing this story: OMFSM!!! Sebastian is so Frekin' sexy! Everything about him is sexy! While re-reading the manga for this story, I caught myself drooling over his hand. His hand! That says something! =D(Either I have no life, or Sebastian is super-duper sexy)

Snake roamed the streets aimlessly, taking in everything he could. He had escaped the hell hole he knew as home almost a week ago. He spoke very little, and had no one really knew anything about him, but just being in a place with many people had Snake happy. No one looked at Snake long enough for them to see just what he was, and if they did, they just shrugged him off as a freak wearing odd make-up.

Snake had no real problems with this, just knowing that there was someone right around the corner calmed him. Though he picked up his own group of followers, snakes that had been kept as pets and escaped into the streets and sewers of London. They didn't all follow him freely around in open streets, where people could easily see them or step on them. They followed him at a distance, wriggling around buildings and side-walks. Eventually, one was brave enough to slip into Snake's clothing, hitching a ride. Slowly the snake's brothers and sisters joined him, and Snake was a walking freak show in the eyes of the people of London. Some put money in his hand as they passed, confusing Snake. Snake had twenty-three snakes following him before they started to ask him for names. He named all twenty-three with names of people he overheard, or names on street signs.

They slept in the streets, a different place every night. All the snakes would entangle in Snake's body heat to keep warm and survive the cold London winter. When the snakes woke up, Snake was already getting their food. They ate rats at first, easy to kill, easy to find. As Snake was given more and more money, he discovered that you could trade these oddly shaped pieces of metal for things like cheese and bread.

He and his followers skulked around the London streets for who knows how long before someone paid attention to them. One mourning, while Snake was walking around with his gang of snakes, A tall red-headed man with a bone hand spotted them and walked over to them. With him was a scantily-clad woman with curly black hair and large breasts. The red-head spoke first, smiling brightly at Snake.

"Hey!" he said, "Are ya a snake trainer? Would ya like to work at our circus?" he asked, looking over Snake appraisingly. Snake looked at the man for a moment, not saying a word. "Ah! I'm bein' rude ain't I? I'm Joker, and this 'ere is Beast! We're with the Noah's Ark Circus! Ya've 'eard about it, right?" The man paused for a moment so Snake could answer. When Snake didn't, he continued, "Well, ya've got all these snakes crawlin' all over ya, and I figure ya're a snake trainer an' we don' 'ave one yet. So, if ya're lookin' fer work, ya can come work with us." He said getting less and less confident by the minute.

Victoria, one of the snakes hitching a ride, hissed in Snake's ear, and he translated for Joker, "Of course we want to join! Where do we sign up? Says Victoria." Snake looked between the two circus performers, completely dead pan. They looked at each other, confused.

"Say's Victoria? Who's Victoria?" Beast asked.

"What do you mean "Who's Victoria?!" I'm Victoria! Says Victoria," Snake translated, as Victoria hissed at the two of them.

"The snake? Ya's translatin' fer the snake?" Joker asked, a disbelieving look on his painted features.

"Of course he is, you idiot! Says Timothy," Snake translated. Beast and Joker looked at each other again and shrugged, grabbing Snake by the arm.

"I'm not sure 'ow ya did that, but ya're hired!" Joker said, pulling him along.

Snake quickly learned the ways of the circus, excelling in the snake training portion of the show. All he had to do was convince his snake friends to do amazing things, or just stand there with snakes crawling all over his body. He quickly rose to a first tier member, getting his own tent and placing his snakes as guard around the area. He loved it. He loved the circus even more than he loved the streets of London. Here he had constant contact with people, even if they looked him over most of the time, some would pay attention to him.

Doll, the "little sister" of the first tier members, also known as Freckles, tried with all her might to get Snake to say something that wasn't a translation, and on the rare occasion he did speak, she screamed happily and hugged him. It was like a giant family. Something Snake had never known. He really loved being in the circus.

He really did.


	3. Chapter 3 The Snake Yells

Okay! So... this was supposed to be a Christmas present to those few people who like this story, but(Excuse time!), My internet caught the Zombie flu. Now it's a Zombie and it's scary and stuff... And then Monday I had 4 1/2 freaking hours of fencing practise!!!! And then the next day I had 2 more hours!!! I came home on Monday night at like ten from practise, went to bed and woke up the next mourning just in time for MORE PRACTISE!!!!!!! XD Needless to say, I am way to busy.

Anyway, the third and final chapter, unless for some odd reason, Snake shows up again ('cause he was the only surviving circus member) ON TO THE STORY!!!

It was like any other performance, all the first tier circus performers went out and did their thing, then came back. It was just routine. But what was going to happen to the circus was not routine. Beast took the stage, asking for a volunteer. A tall, pale skinned dark haired man in a butler suit stood, and walked to the stage. He immediately went to the tiger and stupidly started petting it. Even Snake, when he had first come to the circus, having no common sense, knew not to mess with Betty. Snake decided he did not want to see what the idiot would do next, and left to his own tent. Snake had learned a lot from his family at the circus. Yes, his family. He didn't show it like other people, but he loved them.

"Snake!" He looked up, hearing Joker. The performance must be over, Snake thought, seeing the smiling fool walking toward him, the idiot who messed with Betty in tow. "Is Doc in the first aid tent?" Joker asked, raising his prosthetic as a greeting. Snake never understood why he got a skeleton limb anyway, it was just weird. Meredith, who had been eating a mouse motioned with her tail in the direction the doctor had gone.

"Ops, he's on business," Joker said, walking away.

Snake watched the man following Joker, something about him made Snake feel uneasy. Maybe it was Snake's instinct, his snakes didn't like the man either. Something about the man was- unnatural.

Later that night, as Snake was gathering up all is snakes that had been wondering around, one of them muttered to him to watch out for that man. Then Goethe and Wild, two snakes being kept warm by his body heat smelled the man. He followed the man, who was trying to get into the first tier member's tents.

"Entrance past this point is forbidden," Snake hissed, putting all the venom he could muster into those words. "Is what Wild just said," he continued. The man glanced back at him, not saying a word. "The exit is that way," Snake said helpfully, "Says Goethe."

"Thank you for your assistance," said the man, smiling sweetly. He walked passed Snake, as Goethe waved his tail.

"Good bye, says Goethe," Snake said, watching the man's retreating form. Snake walked back to his tent, his snakes telling him of what happened in their day. One of them, Teressa, told him that the tall dark man, meaning the idiot who was bitten by Betty, was going to join the circus, along with another person. This made Snake even more uneasy.

* * *

The next day, Joker called all the circus performers together to meet the new members, one of which was the man from the day before.

"Ev'ryone! From t'day on, we 'ave new friends!" Joker said in a sing-song voice. "New comers "Black" and," Joker paused so the man could introduce himself.

"I'm Black, it's a pleasure," said the idiot, smiling, still wearing his butler suit.

"And this one's "Smile"!" Joker said happily, motioning to a small boy with slat-colored hair that was dressed like a pirate. The boy looked outraged at his name and uncomfortable with his clothes. "Let's get along well, everyone," Joker said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Snake turned his head, watching the wind blow on a tent flap, while Goethe, who was hitching a ride today as well, waved to Black.

* * *

Snake decided to stay out of whatever these two were doing, after all, what he'd gone through was nothing like London's prisons. At least he hoped not. He wasn't sure yet why, but he knew that all the first tier members where afraid of the Yard. Snake wasn't oblivious, he knew what was going on in the tents at night, he knew what the members where up to at all hours of the night and day.

A few days passed without any incident, until one night, after a show, Snake was walking back to his tent, beside him was Dagger, until he stopped to look at Doll, who was kneeling behind a crate.

"Hey Doll, Doll, wha're ya doin'?" Dagger said, looking at her.

"Snake!" Doll yelled, grabbing Snake's attention. She turned around, a snake in hand. "A venomous snake was slithering about," she said, holding it out. Wordsworth hissed and wriggled in Doll's grip, screaming about a boy being behind the crate, about Smile being behind the crate. "Didn't I tell you not to let them loose outside?" Doll said, looking straight at Snake. She wasn't glaring, but the feeling still got across to Snake. Because she was covering for the boy, Snake made no mention of him to Dagger as he screamed like a scared little girl.

"Ya'd better put 'em away in your tent properly now," Dagger said, walking away.

"I'm sorry for my carelessness that could have sent you to the next world," Snake said, taking the snake from Doll, and walking back to his tent. All the way Wordsworth screamed at Snake for not telling Dagger what he'd said. Snake ignored him, and continued on his way.

* * *

Snake thought about what had happened while all the other snakes in his tent recalled the abuse they'd encountered from Black and Smile as they'd made their way through the first tier member's tents. They said they'd been tied in knots and thrown in a cage. Snake made up his mind, he couldn't just stay out of this, if they were from the Yard, they'd take away his friends, his family.

"Black and Smile were in 'ere? Their goal?" asked Joker, after Snake told all the first tier members what Wordsworth and the others had seen.

"Who knows, I have no idea about that, says Wordsworth," Snake translated, looking at the ground.

"So the point is you can actually talk to the snake?" Peter said, raising an eyebrow.

"You doubt me? You idiot! Says Wordsworth," Snake said. When he translated, he put the same feeling into the translated part, but said the rest in monotone.

"Why didn' ya tell us right away?" Joker asked, sighing. Snake said nothing, ashamed of how he handled the situation. "Oh well, thanks fer the info. Yar dismissed," Joker sighed again. Snake turned and walked to the tent flap.

"Good night, says Wordsworth," Snake said, as Wordsworth waved his tail happily at the circus members. Snake could hear what the other members said as he left. They were going to go talk to the real ring leader. The man that had them kidnap children. Only the Lord above knew what he did with them, and Snake was sure none of the circus members what to know.

* * *

"Going out again? Says Emily," Snake translated for Dagger, Jumbo and Peter.

"Me and sis 'ave some private stuff goin' on!" Dagger said, even though Snake knew what they were really going to do. "It might be a date with sis! It might-"

"We won' be in tonight's performance 'cause of this. If you give a shitty performance, I'll kill you," Peter said, showing his real age with his language.

"Though you must be nervous, do your best, says Emily," Snake said.

"We'll be back by tomorrow mournin'!" Dagger said happily.

Snake looked at Emily, hearing what she was saying. "I'll be lonely so hurry back, okay~! I'll keep the bed warm while waiting~! Says Emily," Snake purred, smirking on the inside. Emily had always had the hots for Dagger. Yes, Spring had finally come, and the snakes knew it.

"Oh, aren't you lucky, Dagger? Spring already, huh?" Jumbo said, chuckling.

"I don't wanna have a snake comin' on ta me!" Dagger yelled. "How can ya keep it warm? Yar a cold-blooded animal!" Dagger said, exasperated.

Snake didn't want to let them go, he knew something terrible would happen, but he just sighed and watched them go for what felt like the last time. And it was, because they were all off to kidnap the Earl Phantomhive. Black and Smile had long since disappeared, and Snake began to suspect that they had actually been the young Earl and his butler.

* * *

It had been days since the first tier members left, and they still weren't back. Snake knew as soon as it happened that they were dead. He had been sleeping, only to jolt awake, a sense of great loss in his heart. Loss of family. They were an odd family, yes, but the only family Snake knew except his snakes.

"What happened to Snake and the others? They said they'd be back by today," one of the circus members said to Snake. It was a very cold mourning, not good for Snake, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"I still can't smell them, so they aren't even close by, says Oscar," Snake translated for the pair.

"Isn't this the first time somethin' like this 'as 'appened?" The darker haired one asked, looking at his friend worriedly.

"I wonder if they're okay?" said the other, looking back as friend.

"They said they'd be back by mourning, says Emily," Snake translated. He knew that the pair didn't care, but he said it anyway. They walked away without saying a word to Snake, Oscar or Emily. They could have carried on their conversation without them.

"In any case what will we do about t'day's performance?" the lighter haired man asked.

"We should look for replacements," replied the other. Snake watched them, missing his family. They cared about him. They spoke to him. They didn't ignore him. He walked around the circus. None of the people walking around Snake even knew. He'd never spoken to any of them. He stopped in front of the Noah's Ark Circus sign, looking up sadly.

"It's lonely being by yourself."


End file.
